


Closeup

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Italian GP 2017, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is bored waiting for quali to start and is offered the chance to become a cameraman.





	Closeup

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little idea during the race. It's really mindless fluff if I'm being honest.

There was simply nothing to do at the qualifying session. The delay having been stretched out to almost two hours.

Sebastian sighs in boredom as he watches the rain at the front of the garage. It showed no sign of stopping.

A cameraman from Channel 4 sees the expression on Sebastian’s face and chuckles softly. “Are you as bored as we feel?”

Sebastian nods. “There’s not much to do.” He shrugs with a small smile.

The cameraman nods and pauses, thinking it over. “I have an idea…”

“What is it?” Sebastian asks, curious.

“You can be a cameraman for a bit.” He smirks.

“Me?” Sebastian asks with a smile. “Are you serious?”

He nods. “Lets see what you’ve got!”

Sebastian lets out a soft laugh and goes over to him, taking the camera from him with some help.

Soon the camera is mounted on his shoulder and the cameraman is showing him what to do.

Sebastian moves out of the garage with the camera and points it to the cheering Tifosi. Their cheering getting louder when they see him.

Sebastian moves down the pitlane, filming everything around him and even going into Mercedes to film Lewis’ car.

“I’m going to reveal their secrets!” Sebastian says jokingly as Toto appears and gently shoos him out.

Sebastian walks back to the Ferrari garage and notices Kimi watching him from the doorway, a grin on his face.

Sebastian smiles warmly at him and walks over with the camera. “And over here we have Kimi!”  He puts the camera in his face.

Kimi laughs and gently pushes it back. “Idiot.” He says warmly.

Sebastian pouts. “I guess Kimi doesn’t love the camera…but the camera does love him!” He raises the camera to point it at him again.

Kimi rolls his eyes at him and moves further into the garage, but Sebastian follows him with a grin.

“Kimi! Come on! Say hi to your fans at home!”

“Hi fans at home.” Kimi says deadpan, walking backwards and giving him a smirk.

“Funny. That was heartfelt.” Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Kimi shakes his head and enters his drivers room, making Sebastian laugh.

“There you have it. The elusive Kimi hides from the camera.” Sebastian declares as he turns back to hand the camera over.

“Had fun?” The cameraman asks with a grin.

“A lot, thank you.” Sebastian smiles.

* * *

That night at the hotel, Sebastian lies with Kimi curled into his side and snorts with laughter at the TV.

“What?” Kimi asks with a frown.

Sebastian points to the TV where the replay of the coverage shows Sebastian’s footage.

“Did Kimi Raikkonen actively smile?” Johnny asks in shock.

“That was a smile!” Damon nods.

Kimi groans and buries his face in Sebastian’s side. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Sebastian chuckles, looking at Kimi. “It was nice to see you have fun.”

Kimi looks up at him. “I have fun.”

“Sure.” Sebastian smirks.

Kimi pokes him, causing the German to laugh. “Idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Sebastian replies, hugging him gently.

“Of course.” Kimi sits up a little to kiss him.

Sebastian kisses him back, smiling into the kiss.

When they part, Kimi settles back down and sighs happily. “But no more cameraman Seb, Sky won’t leave me alone now.”

“Just tell them you know what you’re doing.” Sebastian chuckles.

Kimi gently whacks his chest. “Shut it.”

Sebastian laughs and kisses his head.

Kimi settles more comfortably and closes his eyes.

Sebastian holds him close and falls asleep with him, the two of them knowing they had a hard race to do the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
